


The Quickie

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Het, Mollcroft, Sex, adult, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly tries to teach Mycroft the concept of a quickie but he appears a little bit innocent of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quickie

Mycroft sat at his desk and rubbed his temples. He could feel the beginnings of an awful migraine of which there would be very little he could do to relieve. 

There was a very lengthy, extremely important and awfully difficult meeting this afternoon in which he would be trying his very best to avoid world war three. The chances of convincing the Americans and the Russians to get along were about as good as getting his brother to avoid a run in with the authorities for a week.

Growling lowly at the documents in his hand, Mycroft got to his feet and began restless placing around his Whitehall office while his brain calculated all possible scenarios and their outcome for later.   
A small knock on his office door caused him to pause.

‘Come!’ He barked, perhaps a little more abruptly than normally, even for him, but he really could do without disturbances right now.

Turning just as his door closed with a soft click, he was confronted by a small smiling figure standing just inside the doorway.

‘Molly? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?’ His voice contained a small amount of worry.

‘Of course, everything is fine.’

She said that too quickly he thought. Mycroft studied the woman before him, something was wrong; the set of her shoulders, the slightly uneasy look in her eye, the nervous fidgeting of her hands all told him so. She should also have been at work at this time; it was not like her to come directly to his office for any reason.

‘You are positive?’ He probed gently, a little unfamiliar as to protocol in these situations. Mycroft was uneasy in the social complexities of relationships and this venture with Doctor Hooper was fairly new to him. While he had surprised even himself with affection for the rather mousey and disturbingly girly pathologist, he was determined he could at least handle a little romance better than his brother.

‘Yes, yes, I am fine, I just wanted to say um…hello.’ 

Molly was casting small curious glances around his office. He supposed he should have perhaps treated her as a guest since he had never actually invited her to visit his work place, he had extremely important things to do and giving his girlfriend a guided tour wasn’t one of them.

Mycroft raise one sceptical eyebrow at her obvious evasiveness. She really was a terrible liar but he did not have the time to deal with any potential emotional problems at the moment, not with the seriousness of the diplomatic situation. He would hate to seem uncaring but she would need to leave. 

He tried his best soothing diplomatic tones and hoped Molly wouldn’t feel slighted.

‘Molly, love, I would love to spend some time with you but I am afraid I am extremely busy right now. Can I please see you later after work?’

She gave a small shake of her head, ‘Oh no, that is why I am here.’

‘I’m sorry?’ Mycroft was genuinely confused.

‘To help.’

He paused in contemplation, it was a nice offer, caring, thoughtful. Molly was full of niceties that he, generally, was not, but Mycroft did try and make a better effort thanks to her. However there was absolutely nothing she could do in this situation, her expertise were the dead. On second thought…depending on his this meeting went she may come in handy after all. Mycroft suppressed a chuckle, there must have been the briefest quirks on his lips as Molly smiled warmly and continued.

‘You have been so busy recently Mycroft and have been working far too hard. You are stressed, and you barely eat or sleep.’

Her tone was concerned, nothing buy a genuine concern for him. It was lovely to think someone actually bothered if his work was highly demanding or difficult, but he still had a job to do and he couldn’t afford her distraction at the moment.

‘This…situation is extremely delicate. It requires a lot of my attention. I apologise, I may have neglected you somewhat recently but-‘

‘No, no, it is not about feeling left out. I don’t mind if you are sometimes too busy to see me, you never complain when I work unsociable hours at night. I just want to…help.’

‘I appreciate the thought but I don’t think there would be anything you could do.’

‘Well…’ she trailed off and Mycroft noticed a small swallow, she was going to say something and changed her mind, he could see her struggling, trying to build a little more confidence.

‘I could, um, make you feel a little better, help you get through your, um, meeting.’

Molly gave a small nervously shy smile and grabbed the zip of her long black padded coat and tugged downwards. It was fastened all the way up and tucked just under her chin and was now loosened to her knees.

‘I know you mean well but I still cannot see how you can-‘

Mycroft stopped midsentence, whatever he was about to say lost completely with the sight before him.

‘Uhh…where are your clothes!’ Clearing his throat sharply, he already noticed his voice was higher than it should have been as he sank into his desk chair, papers still curled in hand.

Now, Mycroft supposed, he should have thought more on the long coat, so carefully wrapped around her despite the heat of the government buildings. Through the opened jacket he could see that Molly had absolutely nothing on.

‘Do you come all the way from St Bart’s like that?’ 

His brain and mouth seemed to be operating independently right at this moment, running on autopilot. Shocked and horrified at the prospect but also, just a little-ok maybe a lot-turned on.

A small shrug from the woman before him, ‘No, I just wiggled out them in the car when I got here.’

Mycroft made a small choking noise low in his throat at the thought of her leaving work, driving all the way here, sliding out her clothes under the long coat and presenting herself, her virtually naked, in his office.

She eased back a few steps checking his office door was locked as he continued to stare unabashedly. Mycroft was aware his mouth was possibly hanging ajar in a most uncouth manner but his clothing was suddenly feeling uncomfortably tight and it seemed as if the temperature in the room had just skyrocketed.

Satisfied they wouldn’t be disturbed, she eventually removed the entire coat and tossing across a spare desk chair. 

Molly sauntered around his desk gloriously nude before perching on the very edge of the table top. As she passed him in his seated position, mere inches away, Mycroft could feel the heat from her body and smell the soft flowery scent of her perfume. He nearly reached out to brush her as she passed. 

Sitting on the edge of his desk, facing him, he could only rack his eyes over her body despite trying very hard to keep his gaze on her face. He was failing miserably and he knew it. 

Hoping up onto the desk, Molly’s feet did not even touch the floor, her thighs parted a fraction and he had the most enticing view of a small thatch of chestnut coloured hair and pink vaginal lips opening slightly, seducing him in. 

There was a wonderful pale pink blush spreading from the tip of her nose and down between her breasts. Molly was not a natural seductress but she was trying and overcoming her usual quietness and introversion.

Mycroft stood quickly, body moving instinctively as he discarded his papers onto his chair and inched closer to where she sat. He meant to pick up her coat and cover her up, however he found himself standing millimetres from her nakedness and lazily drawing fingertips up her bare thighs and waist. Molly shivered under him and he wasn’t sure if it was the cooler air across her skin or his touch. She already had goosebumps covering her exposed flesh and her nipples were standing to attention by the time the back of his hand worked its way up and gently brushed one pink nub. She really was exquisite, why on earth she agreed to be with him he would never understand.

Reluctantly his conscious and sense of proprietary was forcing more reason into the situation than other parts of his anatomy would have liked. He had to try a few times before his lips could part and his throat would allow him to voice protest.

‘It is not that I do not appreciate the offer but we cannot do this here and now, this is my place of work and I have a meeting…’

‘When?’

‘Hmmm?’ Mycroft was having an awful time forming coherent thoughts; his brain seemed to have taken a holiday when she removed the coat. How terribly, disappointingly, commonplace he thought. A pretty face, a naked woman and for all his supposed intellect he danced just as happily as any fool in love.

Molly giggled and he distractedly traced the curved of her breast. ‘The meeting-when is it?’

Checking his watch he replied, ‘In two hours.’

‘Plenty of time then.’

‘Molly-‘

‘No, listen. It makes sense. You are stressed and anxious and over worked, what better way than a quickie to help you unwind.’

She was being so reasonably and well thought out and oh-so persuasive, his lips quirked.

‘A quickie?’

Molly rolled her eyes at him, the only other person he allowed to do so was Sherlock. She was giving him a look that he himself usually reversed for other people; one that suggested the recipient was considerably slow.

‘Surely you know the concept? I could be out of here in five minutes.’

Mycroft spluttered in indignation, ego more than a little bruised, ‘I beg your pardon?’

Sighing, as if he were being particularly dense, Molly eventually smirked at him, ‘Oh not like that! Don’t be so sensitive. What I mean is-we don’t have to go at it all afternoon, you just…’ she waved her hands back and forth as if looking for the right words, ‘Do your…thing. A quick fuck across the desk. It is not about my pleasure, or stamina or love making, just to help you relax.’

Mycroft’s eyebrows rose high, he didn’t think he had ever heard Molly utter and expletive. Who was this person and what had she done with his partner?

‘Surely as intelligent as you are Mycroft Holmes, you know the benefits of sex, or at least orgasm. It releases endorphins, produced oxytocin, helps your blood pressure and heart healthy. You are going to have a nice little blissful afterglow just in time for your big important meeting.’

He stepped closer as she instinctively opened her legs to accommodate him. His clothing brushed her bare skin and Molly gave a small happy sigh that tightened a lot of things low in his body. Mycroft allowed himself the luxury of pressing his hands more forcefully onto her bare hips, letting his palms to slide over smooth, silky curves.

Well he supposed it did sound arousing. Would it seem better if he called it an experiment to see if it did improve his mood for the meeting and less like he was allowing himself to succumb to his basest animalistic appetites?

‘Well it certainly sounds…interesting, but I fail to see what you get out of this. As a man a few moments of penetration are more than enough to expedient my release but as a woman you require more prolonged…stimulation.’ He dropped his voice low, lips brushing her earlobe as he leaned in towards her just to see the small shiver of pleasure his touch could bring. He must say he was warming to the idea immensely or maybe there is only so long you can look at a beautiful and willing girl sitting naked on your desk. 

‘ I would not feel happy in using you in such a way. You would be a toy, an object that I am using for my own selfish gratification and not my partner.'

‘I don’t mind.’

He sighed a little, ‘Molly, dear, you need to break away from this cycle of endlessly trying to please other people. You need to learn to please yourself.’

‘This would please me, knowing you are happy and knowing that I was the one to make you feel better. The intensity, the passion, knowing you want me. It is not just about the sex. Just because it is a quickie doesn’t mean it is any less emotional or intimate.’

Molly brushed the front of his suit jacket, smoothing out invisible creases. She titled her head up and wiggled closer to the edge of the table, silently asking for a kiss. Mycroft could only comply, leaning forwards slightly so he could brush his lips against hers.

He could taste the sweet flavour that was inherently her as their kiss became more forceful and her tongue slid into his mouth to dance with his own. He caressed it, fought for dominance, sucked on the invading appendage and forcing his own tongue into her before sweeping the inside of her mouth until she made small helpless noises low in her throat.

She suddenly slid from the desk top, pushing close against him and Mycroft was forced to take a few steps back to allow her room. Without warning Molly turned from him and bent over, spreading herself across his desk. Feet on the floor her backside wiggled at him and all he could think about was sinking teeth into the pale perfection of her skin.

Glancing over her shoulder she gave a wicked smile as he mentally shook himself, ‘Come on, love. I bet you will feel better, you can work out a few frustrations and you can take out on my body.’

Mycroft closed his eyes and counted to ten, he really shouldn’t…however he automatically found his hands caress her backside, rubbing small circles over the pert flesh. 

Molly gave a small moan at the contact of his skin against hers; she was panting and pushing back against him in a delightfully enticing way that was expediting any sense of control he may have.

‘Please Mycroft, you are not disrespecting me or showing a lack of love, you are just…scratching an itch that I really need you to right now.’

Would it be that simple, he thought? A few moments of desperately crushing together, no sense of rhythm or performance, just intense, rough heat-seeking lust.

It was a struggle to release himself from his tailored trousers as he positioned himself behind her. They had been stretched painfully across his crotch since about three minutes after the distracting Miss Hopper walked into the room.

His cock, already agonisingly hard by the time he was eventually free, twitched his warm skin came into contact with the cooler office air. It was a shock to the senses but not nearly as devastating as the unexpected brush against her bare skin that nearly buckled his knees and dissipated any thought of not sinking himself into her body right at this minute.

Sliding a hand between her legs, he let his long fingers walk across her backside, down between her legs and to her entrance. There was a small puddle of moisture just at the opening, Molly was definitely becoming aroused but it wasn’t enough. If he just fucked her here it would be unlikely the stimulation alone would make her come. 

Gathering the wetness on his fingertips his hand slid further, listening to her soft gasp of pleasure as they ran through her folds and came into contact with her clit. Gently but firmly, Mycroft spread the wetness across the little nub, massaging, stimulating, and coating it with her own cum to allow his fingers to glide easily over it.

Stepping closer, he leaned over and placed a few kisses up her spine, finishing at the nape of her neck as his fingers continued to work.

‘Are you sure you don’t want me to...’

‘You can make it up to me later, you have a meeting shortly.’

There was that. Reluctantly withdrawing his fingers, he allowed a few last caresses of the soft folds as he pulled away. Molly braced her forearms against his desk top and pushed her hips back towards him, trying to impale herself on his newly released erection.

Mycroft grasped his cock in his palm, pumping a few times, teasing through the crack in her arse, the lips of her pussy and trailing the slight wetness from her body across his skin. He teased out a few drops of pre cum already oozing from the head of him and spread the moisture across the tip in preparation.

Grabbing her hips, Mycroft steadied Molly’s movements with his stronger hands. Positioning just at her entrance he considered asking if she was ok just once more, but lost all control with the feel of her wiggling under him that he slid into her tight hot body in one long fluid movement. 

Molly squirmed under him crying out at the intrusion, inner walls tightening as she made noises of pleasure low in her throat while he enjoyed the sensation of that first penetration, of having his body enveloped in the warm, wet softness of her.

Hands still on her hips he withdrew his cock inch by inch until almost released then plunged back in just as firmly. She was incredibly tight and the stimulation was almost too much. A guilty part of his mind told him it was because she wasn’t ready; he hadn’t paid her enough attention. Mycroft tried a few more thrusts but her body wasn’t giving way to him. 

Molly whimpered, but it wasn’t in any sort of pain, eagerly pushing her body back against his, always looking for more, encouraging him to go harder, faster.

‘Are you alright?’ He managed to mumble through gritted teeth, the pleasure to him far too exquisite.

She nodded, laying a cheek against his table top so he could only see one side of her face, ‘Yes, I am fine just-just fuck me, please, all I want to feel is your body in mine.’

Mycroft set a bruising pace, fully letting himself go and doing just as she asked. His body thudded into hers so much so that he was convinced people in the next office could hear the slap of their bodies together.   
His hands on her hips allowed him to control her movements, sliding her back and forth across his desk in time with the buck of his hips. 

Molly hands scrambled at the smooth surface of his desk looking for something to hold onto. Papers were knocked flying to the floor or scrunched under her fists as she let out soft gasps of excitement. Eventually she settled for a death grip on the edge of the desk and Mycroft could see her knuckles turning white form the exertion.

He allowed himself to be rougher, firmer. He had pushed her body up further on his table, she was already petite but her feet no longer touched the floor and she was left dangling helplessly on the edge. Mycroft was aware his fingers were probably painfully digging into her skin but she didn’t voice protest, he could see small red welts forming from his fingertips and he knew he would have likely bruised her.

Biting her lip to keep from crying out, Mycroft also had to control the more incoherent moans from his own mouth, walls were thin and he did not want colleagues knowing what he was up to in his office. 

He watched a small trickle of sweat run down her spine as her body jerked violently with every thrust of his hips. Molly’s cheeks were pink and flushed and her hair in disarray across his table each buck accompanied by small incoherent moans as her muscles quivered around him. He was right, a few minutes were all he would need and he would be done, she was too perfect.

Feeling dominant, he grabbed a fist full of her long chestnut hair and yanked hard, causing a small startled cry from under him as Mycroft arched her back from his desk. His other hand snaked around Molly’s body to brush her delicate throat and collar bone before running across her breasts, weighting and fondling the softer weightier flesh in his palm. Taking her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he pinched hard, which earned him a guttural moan from the woman under him so he did it again. Paying the same attention to the left, continuing the pressure until she tried to wriggle away indicating enough.

His exertion was taking its toll. Sweat was gathering at his shirt collar at the base of his neck and the front of his hair had worked loose, curling down into his eye. He was so close to his own release, his entire lower body aching, hovering just on the brink of orgasm.

‘Is this what you wanted?’ He practically panted in her ear.

Wide-eyed, Molly only gave small nods in-between whimpers. 

Releasing her abruptly, she sank back onto his desk top and with a few last forceful thrusts Mycroft came, the pressure low in his abdomen releasing in a tidal wave of pleasure rippling through his groin and along his cock as he emptied himself inside her.

Gasping for breath she was still taught and quivering under him but Mycroft found he was indeed gloriously sated and happy. Placing small kisses along her shoulder and soft neck, she half tuned from her position for a more long lingering kiss on his lips.

He slid his softening cock from her with a small hiss but enjoyed Molly’s small sigh of protest at the loss of his weight and warmth from her body. Gingerly she turned on the hard wooden surface, easing herself up into a sitting position on the edge of his table as he straightened his posture, his muscles protesting any kind of movement at all.

Mycroft was slightly shocked at the angry red line he could see across her hips. He had obviously being pushing her into the edge of the desk causing the welt to rise and felt slightly guilty. It must have shown on his face as Molly gave him a small smile and slid to her feet, helping him clean off. Her touch threatened to start of his desire all over again and his knees nearly buckled under him as he was expertly tucked back into his trousers and suit and left looking as immaculate as before they started.

He leaned forwards and placed a gentle but passionate kiss on her lips, encircling her in her arms, her small arms wrapped round his waist. Eventually breaking away Molly gave him a small shy smile, ‘Feeling better?’

He could only smirk at her almost self-satisfied look, ‘Yes actually.’

It was wonderful that there was no tension in his temples; his migraine wasn’t going to start after all. Then again, he mused, after that orgasm there wasn’t an ounce of tension left in his body. Mycroft gave her another grateful kiss that was fast becoming the lead up to something more, when a sharp knock at the door caused them to break apart. An equally guilty look crossing both their features. 

Another loud knock and Mycroft hear the clipped tone of Anthea call through the door.

‘Mr Holmes, Sir?’

Casting a glance over Molly’s beautifully naked form, he hissed a low, ‘get dressed, quick!’ as he helped her struggle into he coat and fasten it.

Checking that both their appearances would not arouse suspicion, he eventually opened the door to allow Anthea in with a bundle of papers for the conference. Nose stuck in her mobile phone, she barely even acknowledged Molly was in the room until the last minute. He suppressed a chuckle at the cool ‘Hello’ and no suspicion even passed her mind that his girlfriend was really naked in his office and they had been having heat filled passionate sex just moments before.

Steering Molly quickly out the door he bent low to her ear, lest they be over heard by his P.A. He gave her a quick kiss on the check and a small smile.

‘Expect payback later tonight,’ he purred playfully, ‘You have been warned.’

Molly gave him a small smile and wave as she headed off down the corridor while he loosened his uncomfortably tight collar and tried not to picture her driving naked back to work.   
Unfortunately she hadn’t helped in the slightest, his headache was certainly gone but now his meeting was going to be distracted by how quickly Mycroft could get the delegates to leave without seeming rude and causing a national crisis. But also whether or not, if he decided on this particular payback, just how cold it would be to undress in a morgue.


End file.
